


[Podfic] The sum of your years

by sallysparrow017



Category: The Old Guard (Movie 2020)
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Fluff and Angst, Nightmares, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-07
Updated: 2020-08-07
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:28:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 47
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25774378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sallysparrow017/pseuds/sallysparrow017
Summary: Podfic of 'The sum of your years.' by ilostmyothersockNicky always seems serene, unflappable. It’s only at night that Nile sees that he is not.
Relationships: Joe | Yusuf Al-Kaysani/Nicky | Nicolò di Genova
Comments: 4
Kudos: 33





	[Podfic] The sum of your years

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The sum of your years.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25752973) by [ilostmyothersock](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ilostmyothersock/pseuds/ilostmyothersock). 



Author: ilostmyothersock  
Reader: sallysparrow017

Fandom: The Old Guard  
Pairing: Joe/Nicky

Length: 00:09:04  
Download (right click & save) or stream:  
[here!](https://sallysparrow017.parakaproductions.com/podfics/The%20sum%20of%20your%20years..mp3)

Song used is ‘Sleep’ by Azure Ray.

Thanks so much to [ilostmyothersock](http://archiveofourown.org/users/ilostmyothersock/) for permission and [paraka](http://archiveofourown.org/users/paraka/) for hosting!!

Come find me on tumblr at [laheylupin!](http://laheylupin.tumblr.com)


End file.
